Story Time and Golden Cages
by LovelyEndingsAndLateStarts
Summary: Rumplestiltskin has nothing on this fairy tale retelling. When a deal is made between a drunken gambler and Mystírio, the Master of Mystery. The possesions are taken, a deal made, and an unborn child promised. What happens when the child embarks on a mission with may twists and turns? Wills will be tested, caution taken, and hearts broken. R
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,

I tend to get many many writers blocks, but not this time, I played with this idea for a while, Rumplestiltskin was always a favorite of mine. And so here it is my dearies, don't be afraid to Review. I love constructive criticism. :)

-L.E.A.L.S

* * *

**A** very disgruntled man sat before a very worn table, ale in hand. This very disgruntled man of a very guilty conscience sat silently, pondering the days mistakes. He had done something very bad. Very very bad.

Like any other normal gambling man he had had a bad day. His luck was low and the stakes high. Extremely high, and in any other circumstance he wouldn't have agreed to said stakes, but something pulled him. A strange urge in his navel, holding him still in a warm mothers embrace. A strange sensation of the strings of a puppeteer, pulling his fingers to the cards. And a unique voice in his head persuading him against his instinct to leave.

So he had stayed. And he had made a bet with things he did not posses. Nor did he ever wish to posses.

Another sip was taken as he brooded over that last bet. He had lost, of course. His ring, his necklace and the coins he was to use for room and supper. Now all he had was the clothing on his back and thoughts in his head, along with a stale ale and a bruised pride.

But those things were irrelevant, they meant nothing compared to the last thing he lost, his first daughter. He did not wish for a child, and definitely not a girl child.

Girls were of little use to him. But he still was at unease, something was not right with that last bet. But it wouldn't happen right? He wouldn't have a child. He didn't have the money for a child nor a wife. He wanted only a ship to trade and the means to do it. No. He did not need a child, therefore none was endangered.

With that last thought, the man gulped down the rest of the flat ale. Leaving his only coin on the worn table and walking out the tavern doors, and towards his future.

* * *

**T**hree Years and nine months later, a woman of golden hair and clear blue eyes relaxed on the Wyishter shore. The woman gazed upon the calm ocean, smiling softly, laying a hand to rest upon her protruding abdomen. Her toes idly played with the sand as she glanced back towards the growing crowd of women. At the moment there were five brightly colored girls prancing around in the white sand. Their excited giggles could be heard from were she stood, several feet away.

The woman's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter as she turned back to the calming sea. Her hand unconsciously began to rub her swollen stomach. A bright contagious smile broke out on her face. Life was enjoyable in moments such as these. Cares far and few.

"Bellaria!" The woman turned towards the giggling girls.

"Yes?" She laughed, looking at the sandy mischievous women beckoning her over to their presence.

"Oh, must I?" She whined looking hesitantly over there then down to her swollen feet.

"Yes!" Their voices harmoniously chorused.

"Fine." Bellaria began her hasty wobble over to the others. Her arms opened wide to receive the many hugs of her fellow girls.

"You miladies, are a sight to see." Her blonde hair swayed as she shook her head in mock horror.

Another round of giggles began as the girls left her embrace.

A petite blonde looked up to her, blue eyes shining.

"We may be a sight to see milady, but you are a sight to behold." The girl emphasized Bellaria's round belly before breaking into a fit of laughter. The others joined in.

"Ha Ha Aria, I'm _so _pleased, you find my current state to be amusing." Bellaria broke into a broad grin.

The tiny blonde made a mocking bow before tackling a taller orange hair girl.

The hilarity continued, and so did the bouts of laughter.

If only they had paid more attention, they would have seen a dark figure cloaked in burgundy, further back, watching intently upon the pregnant woman. Watching with patience and precision. For today he would have his child. Today he would collect his debts.

Late into the night, the golden haired beauty sat up, watching the remaining embers of the fire burn. The child within her was restless, which meant she was as well. And so she sat there, staring into the fire in her lavish room in the prestigious Forbidden Seas, a meeting place for the beautiful and the wealthy.

She scoffed in bitter spite, it wasn't a meeting place. It was a brothel. A way for wealthy chauvinistic pigs to meet beautiful inviting women without the added refinery. And now, she carried one of their offspring. But it was all for not, for she had determined that if she was to raise the child, then the child was hers and only hers. The father forgotten.

A small thump, against her hand drew her away from her unbearable thoughts and back to a serene peace. And the woman studied the fire once more.

After a few minutes passed, a sudden wetness began to spread, as if she had soiled herself. Bellaria looked down to notice a puddle accumulating on her chair.

"Katlyn!" She hollered, not taking her eyes off the disgusting puddle. "Katlyn! Dasia! Someone hurry up!" Panic took a place in her chest and began to expand, slowly numbing her whole body. Her vision began to wane, dark figures moving in and out of clarity, as she was moved to her bed.

_A pain so deep, it's never ending. A throbbing, a scream..._

The woman awoke to the sound of her own scream. It had begun, the most painful experience known to man. He head swerved from side to side as she let out another howl of pain.

"It's okay BellBell. Just breath." An orange haired girl soothed, grasping her clammy hand.

"Noooo! Itttt'ssss No- Ahhhh!" The woman screamed again, another ripple of pain moving through her thin body.

"Bellaria!" A gray haired older lady shouted. Over her endless screams.

"WHAT?!"

"You have to push!"

The pained woman, nodded, the matted yellow hair slapping against her back.

"Breath. Bella breath." The orange haired girl repeated.

"Push!" The old woman yelled.

And she screamed over and over.

"It's going to be okay." The orange haired girl reassured her.

And Bellaria nodded, giving one last push before giving in to the darkness.

Someone lightly shook the exhausted beauty, slowly awakening her from a fitful sleep. A tiny package was deposited into her arms. One that was squirming...

Bellaria opened her eyes, to be greeted with the most vibrant green eyes she had ever seen. She looked up to see the smiling faces of six beautiful women staring back at her.

"Milady, glad to see you could join us." Aria grinned.

"Thanks." she whispered horsely, looking down at the tiny figure in her arms.

"Well, are you going to name her?" The orange haired girl questioned, voicing the question on everyones mind.

"Not yet, I haven't been able to think of a suitable name."

"How about Aria? Hmm?" The blonde woman winked inconspicuously.

"Or Annabeth." Another jumped in.

"No, Clarissa."

The beside erupted into chaos, as the girls began to shout enthusiastically.

"Ladies!" An authoritative voice rang above the others, "Leave Bellaria alone, she must rest!" The old woman from before came forward, watching like a hawk as the others slunk off.

"Here," The elderly woman took the baby girl, setting her in a crib next to the bed, "Sleep. It's late." Bellaria nodded dumbly to the mid wife, before closing her half lidded eyes, and dozing.

* * *

**S**omething was wrong. When Bellaria woke up that morning, something was missing. She opened her eyes to the words she never wanted to hear;

"The baby's gone."

* * *

**L**ong gone was the child of a drunk gambler and beautiful harlot. Replaced was the daughter of mystery himself, said to be the lord of the forest, the master of disguise and trickery, a wizard. Though his presence was only rumored of. No one had ever seen the man, or known it was him.

Still here he sat, upon a tree stump, cloaked by darkness, waiting in the shadows. His long tapered fingers idly playing with a gilded dagger, a tiny infant on his thigh asleep. The child was of fair skin, ruddy cheeks, and piercing emerald eyes. Wisps of dark blond hair flew around the quiet infant, causing her to curl into the man.

In return, the man adjusted the child's silk blanket before looking out into the horizon of trees once more. He had one more debt to take, one more gamble to finish, one more life to end. It was how he operated, those who disobeyed, mistreated, fought, or ignored his influence and power were dealt with accordingly. Taking things that were of most value from them, leaving the person vulnerable, that was his way. And this was yet another person who had attempted to flee from him. He would take the traitor's most precious possession with ease, for it was himself that he treasured the most.

The hooded man smirked staring at a dark shadow in the distance.

Sitting upon his white steed, the rounding lord continued through the woods, admiring his ring riddle hand occasionally. The olive skinned lord was oblivious to his surroundings. Oblivious to the cloaked figure slowly advancing on his person. Oblivious to the gilded dagger that gleamed in the grayish moonlight, and oblivious to the bundle in the cloaked persons arms.

It was not until the lord was off his horse, tumbling to the ground that he realized anyone had been there at all. Looking up, the fattened lord looked into eyes of coal. The cloaked figure removed his hood, placing the dagger firmly against the other man's jugular.

"P-p-please, d-don't-t-t" The conceited man stuttered, attempting to flee from the sliver blade.

"You understand why you are here, do not plead."

"I-I-I have m-m-money..."

"I do not need your measly funds. You made an oath. You broke that oath. You pay." The man explained putting pressure upon the blades, omitting a slow trickle of red water.

"B-B-But-t-t-t..."

"Death is your punishment."

"I-I-I..." The man sliced the blade upon the other's neck, blood spurting from the severed head.

Lifeless eyes looked back into the coal ones, the man straightened, still holding the small infant, carelessly wiping the soiled blade on the deceased lord's petticoats.

"Antío." The cloaked man bid farewell, pulling the hood over his head, and captureing the reins of the dead mans horse. Muttering in Latin, he watched the lords body slowly sink into the ground, before mounting the spooked steed, and riding off into the darkness, the bundle still clutched in his arms.

* * *

Sooo, how was it? :)

R&R Thanks :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dearies,**

**Here's the second chapter to this little idea of mine. Don't worry I am always two chapters ahead. ;) Just an fyi I'll be publishing every two days. I don't make any promises people. Happy reading. 3 :)**

**-L.E.A.L.S**

* * *

**"C**heckmate!" A tiny blonde girl's voice reverberated against the giant stone walls of a duel room. An infectious grin took over her heart shaped lips as she poked the blade into her opponents chest more. Her emerald eyes sparkled as she waited for an answer.

"I surrender. You win." The young dark haired man muttered in mock irritation, smirking down at the tiny girl. She was turning out quite nice, so far. Though it had only been ten years, she was smart, and quick, quite efficient. Her blade dropped to the floor, her hand coming to wipe at her brow. Yes, quite nice in deed. Turning towards the rack, he placed the blade back in it's rightful place once more. The girl quickly followed his actions.

"Does that mean I can accompany you tomorrow?" She squealed looking towards him for an answer.

"No." He strode towards the hallway.

"But-" The girl called following after him, running to keep with his long stride.

"Anakasei." He stopped spinning on her, "you aren't ready."

"But I-"

"You need to improve." He turned once more continuing his stride.

"I won." She argued, stopping as he did, facing the large oak doors.

"No. Ana, I let you win." He placed his hand upon the handle, glancing at the small girl.

"Why?" Questioning him as he lead her through the doors, into his study.

"You know why." He sat down into a red plush chair behind a large oak desk.

"What? I don't know why." She huffed, throwing herself into a leather chair facing him.

"You do." He pulled out parchment still not looking up.

"Father!" She shouted, giving up reason. He finally met her angry glare.

"Yes Ana?"

"You promised that wh-"

"When you were ready I would allow you to join me." He paused looking down again, "You are not ready."

"But I am-" Her hands gripped the arm rest forcefully.

"Not ready." He insisted giving her a hard look. He pulled out an ink bottle, taking a quill into his tapered fingers.

"Please father. Just this once." Her lip jutted out quivering.

"Ana, what have I said about pleading?" He began to write not even noticing her distressed state.

"Oh!" She shouted jumping out of her chair. "You are just so unfair." The girl sobbed, silvery tears rolling down her ruddy cheeks as she flew out of the room and down the stone corridors.

The man just shook his head and chuckled. Her antics were quite entertaining, and she was a most skilled duelist for someone so young. But he had not been lying, she was not ready to be apart of his goals so soon. She may be able to handle weapons of variety, and the logics behind strategy, but there was more than that to

life and he was not sure if she had developed the other skills needed quite yet.

* * *

**I**f one had sought out the distraught child of the mystery man, they would have found her sobbing on her feather bed in her proverbial "golden cage". A room of dark greens with accents of silver and charcoal.

It was a beautiful room, don't get her wrong. No, she loved the lavish setting and decors of drapery and the occasional white rose. And yet, Anna felt as if she was missing something. She was a caged bird, her wings clipped back, her feathers chained, her neck collared.

Her father would not allow her to leave this Manor. She had never ventured beyond the vast acres of the estate. That did not mean that she was not efficiently trained in the art of camping, horse back ridding and the likes. Only that it was done on the estate, miles away from civilization and prying eyes.

Another muffled sobbed came forth from the child, her head buried in between two pillows. She could not find the mind to cease the pity she felt for herself. It was never ending. Her only hope was to reach the age of twelve fast, so she could finally join her father on one of his many missions to bring forth the truth, and assassinate the wrong doing.

Another round of sobs began as she continued her morbid thoughts.

It was not that she was hesitant to kill, that could not be the reason that he would not take her with him. Another sob sounded. There should be no reason for her not to go. She so badly wanted to prove herself, use her talents and skills, see the world. He could not keep denying her those things. Why would he?

* * *

**H**er father did deny Ana once more. He left in the heart of night, without her, to find the man, who knew to much about too many things, with a mouth to large to trust.

* * *

**T**he first rays of sunlight descended upon the curled figure wrapped in green, effectively waking her from her deep slumber. She listened to the approaching hoof beats of her father's steed.

He had left her yet again. The girl rubbed her puffy eyes. It was no use to cry any longer, pity would not make her good enough to join her father's ranks. The girl left her bed, to peer through her curtains towards the approaching horse. It was a special occasion for her father to be taking "care" of people. He usually left that to the burgundy cloaked followers she never met, but caught the occasional glance of.

Hopefully, one day, she would have her own burgundy cloak. She grinned ridiculously, grabbing a similar burgundy dress from her closet and twirling around. She imagined riding off into the moonlight, following her own important tasks to help her father, hunting, and living in the forests, sparing against her foes with a fluidity she didn't posses quite yet.

The girl fell onto her bed, her rosy cheeks ruddy with excitement. She would be the best, and gain her father's approval.

Ana, draped in a creamy white gown, glided down to the supper room. She was graced with her father's presence minutes later. His gold embroidered burgundy cloak was soaked with blood that was not his, but besides the apparent blood upon said garment, he was completely unfazed. The girl had to suppress the urge to hug the man affectionately. Instead she nodded her head, acknowledging his presence, before picking up her silver spoon and continuing to eat her porridge.

"How was your night my daughter?" He sat down across from her at the other head of the table.

"Refreshing. How was your trip father?" Ana sipped precociously from her goblet.

"Eventful Ana. Quite productive." Her father began to eat his hearty portion of meat. Ana raised her eyebrows. Her father glanced up towards his curious daughter. "Now Ana, we've been over this. All in-"

"do time. I know father. It's just..." The girl huffed unable to explain to him how much she wanted to participate and earn his approval.

"Ana, my daughter. Have patience." She only nodded, bowing her head like a wounded hound. Silence smothered the large supper room. She sat there silently brooding over her future, how long would it take to get that cloak she wanted so dearly?

"May I be excused, I have not completed my most recent assignment." Her father nodded, looking over a piece of parchment he pulled from within his cloak.

Ana removed herself from the room quietly as a lady in her rank would. The assignment was already complete, it was just an excuse to leave early and start her training. She would get that cloak. And so at the early age of ten, she began shaping her future.

* * *

**M**ud sprayed in every direction, as the hooves trampled through the muddied forest ground. Green eyes sparkled in the graying moonlight. Golden brown hair flew around haphazardly, the girl only sparing a moment to look back at her pursuers. There was two of them, gaining on her horse. Fast.

"Yah!" She shouted urging her white steed on. Her heart beat rhythmically, pacing normally as if she was unfazed. Which she was, this was easy, take the artifact, gain information, leave. Simple.

Yet here she was, running away from two very large men on even larger horses. They had caught onto her, she didn't understand how, or where they came from, they weren't apart of the crew she stole from and spied on.

In fact, now that she thought about it, sitting here on the horse, she had seen these men somewhere before. The young woman spared another glance, they were familiar. Yes, indeed.

The young woman was jolted from her thoughts by a very threatening blade moving towards her. They had caught up. Pulling on the reins suddenly, her horse suddenly stopped, flailing its front legs in the air. The blonde woman hopped off her noble white steed, drawing two simple silver daggers.

She stood in front of the two burly men, who had stopped soon after and now crouched before her, golden hilted blades drawn. The girl stared at the blades, it finally clicked. They were the supposed guards for the plaza, and the supposed drunks of another tavern, and the-

The smaller of the two bearded men, took a swipe at her, starting the swift daring dance of death. Sweat gleamed on the two men, as the attempted to use force to impale the small woman.

She was only toying with the two men, she could have killed them already, but she had always had a problem, playing with her food. The silent waltz of blades clashing soon grew tedious, she had already drawn their blood, and wished not to stall any longer. I one quick movement, she slit both men throats allowing their red water to flow as they fell in sync to the dirt road.

Kneeling cautiously over the lifeless bodies of the two men, she retrieved two leather gloves from her cloak, slipping them onto her hands, as to not taint herself.

The woman searched each body carefully, pulling all gold, letters parchment, necklaces and methods of identification from each corpse. The young woman then retrieved her leather pouch, depositing all soiled and other wise, into it carefully, after having place the pouch back onto her horse, she dragged the bodies away from the open road, laying them behind a large bush.

This had become a habit of hers, these steps ingrained in her person to hide her tracks. After muttering a small farewell in Greek, she gathered their spooked steeds, tyeing them to her horse. Watching the pools of blood slowly soak into the ground, she covered them with dirt she had gathered from the road.

And without a second glance, she mounted her steed, and continued towards her destination, to receive her praise from her father for another job well done and her next task.

* * *

**S**ixteen Years had passed, the golden womans hair was not as golden, her blue eyes misty, her person no longer feigning innocence. Bellaria sat, trapped in her own proverbial "golden cage" on the Wyishteran shores in the lavish suite for the most popular "lady" of the Forbidden Seas. And all she had for her twenty one years of service was several miscarriages and a stolen child.

At one time in her life, she would have cried at such morbid thoughts, but now, all she could do was look lifelessly upon the white shores and wonder what her life would have been like if she had kept her little girl.

The woman caressed her silver locket once more. Opening the clasp and pulling out that note that had ruined her life so long ago, and reading it over again.

_Dear golden one,_

_ His debt has been paid._

Who's debt had taken her child from her? What debt? Golden one? Was her child dead? She repeated the questions that had haunted her since the day she had found the worn parchment in the crib. In the place her baby girl should have been.

Bellaria tried to sob, but her eyes remained dry. For sixteen years she had been haunted by this note. For sixteen years she had kept that note to herself, for sixteen years she hadn't told a single soul of these questions, for no one would listen. And for sixteen years she had been locked in a cage mute and surrounded by pigs, but she would not stay quiet. Not now, not any longer. She needed to find peace.

There were records, she would take them, and find the father of her child, and find her child. Dead or alive.

Pulling a dark green hood over her, she snook out of the suite, heading for the Head Maiden's room, and towards her overflowing file of "customers". Her permanent grimace shined in the fading moonlight, as she move silently through the lavish corridors.

If her prediction was right, the Head Maiden would not be in her room, but in the kitchen trying to gain the newest cooks attention. Opening the door, silently, she smirked. Her previous prediction was correct, even in a brothel their were those with even less dignity than others.

Smothering a chuckle, Bellaria moved over towards the wooden desk, that contained fresh roses and love letters. Gagging from the overwhelming smell of perfume, she expertly picked the lock to a large drawer, shuffling through the manila files, she stopped on one of the thickest in the bottom, her name in bubbly cursive _Bellaria Le Fonte_, it only made her stomach churn, and disgust filled her, disgust and shame. But it was all for not.

You can't change the past, only redirect your future. She closed the drawer, leaving the room the way she found it, and made her way towards the front doors.

Freedom. It seemed somehow ironic at how trapped she had been when leaving had been just as easy. Clutching her bag of necessities, she took one last glance at the lavish halls of the Forbidden Seas.

"Adieu ma cage dorée." She smiled sadly, before heading off into the dead night.

* * *

**T**he rosy cheeked Head Maiden, left the kitchen's in quite a mood. And began her rounds to check on her girls. Her orange ringlets bounced as she sashayed down the corridors, popping her head into each door before whispering good night. It was on the highest floor in the furthest room, in the suite that she found herself, frozen in shock, at the pillows shaped like a body in the place of the favorite lady.

Her pale face drained even more so as she realized the loss of funds that would happen when the clients realized she was gone. Bellaria had vanished. She ran away, and for the first time in her life, she realized how much she was depending on someone, and she wondered if Forbidden Seas would survive.

"Ana," Her father's black eyes brightened at the sight of two horses trailing behind her. "I have a new task for you."

"I'm listening." He looked around the cobble stoned entrance to their mansion.

"Let's talk inside." She nodded, before smiling to herself, that training so many years ago had finally paid off. He was proud of her.

* * *

**Hey I hoped you liked it. R&R :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dearies, **

**I am back again for a long chapter. At the end I'll recap and try to make my muddle thoughts and plots clearer. :) Not too much though because that would ruin it :P. Bare with me, I promise all shall be revealed, it shall become more interesting... Shortly. **

**Thanks :) R&R**

**-l.e.a.l.s**

* * *

"**Y**ou want me to do what?!" Ana stood from the leather chair in her fathers study. Anger flowing in the air.

"Infiltrate the Grand Regal Palace and wait for further instruction." He replied calmly looking through pieces of parchment. He should be used to his daughter's frequent outburst of emotion. It was the one thing that differed her from her father.

"That's just... It's... Why-"

"Calm down Ana." He glanced up looking at her white knuckles currently clutching the armrests of her chair.

"But-"

"Ana, you are the only one for this job." He leaned forward, his hands now resting on the desk. "The only one I trust." Ana stopped, all her anger draining away. He trusted her. She nodded, slowly relaxing back into her chair. Silence fell over the two as she silently watched her father sign away at a the parchment. After a few minutes she could not ignore the question pestering her.

"Why must we infiltrate the palace? Is it an artifact?"

"No." He answered not bothering to look at his curious daughter.

"Assassination?" Ana leaned forward eagerly in her chair.

"Not quite." His long tapered fingers tapped a quill in ink.

"Spying?" She smiled at the thought.

"Not a lot." Her smile fell.

"Am I to steal something?" Ana watched as her father put down his quill and looked up sternly at her.

"Ana, just do as I say, and it will all be revealed in time." She nodded, twiddling her thumbs as she always did when she was reprimanded.

"You are the cousin twice removed on Duchess of Montagne Great Uncle's side. Lady Affodille your father is Lord Runsas of the House Treth in Montagne. Your mother is Lady Victoria one of her two brothers is Lord Tyrieth of the Myster House, and your connection to Duchess of Montagne, for he is her father. Do you comprehend so far?" The girl could only nod, overwhelmed by the sudden information being crammed into her mind. Her father looked at her and knew she was going to need help. "Don't worry, I have this written down for you, but you must remember it by the end of this week. For you are to leave the day before the next full moon."

"But thats only six days father!" Her face paled to even consider her situation.

"Yes. And you are a very clever girl Ana, you will do fine." He watched as she took in a considerable amount of air.

"What about the clothes, the papers, won't they figure out I'm not who I say I am-"

"Anakasei, do you not believe I haven't done that in the weeks you were gone? I have everything prepared. The real Lady Affodille has laid sick in a hospitable for _special_ cases for a long time, though there are only two people who know that she is there instead of at finishing school. I have taken the liberty of dealing with those two said people, they will not interfere. You look exactly like her, the only difference being your eye color. But that will be over looked. And her mother and father are deceased, her brothers on the other side of the world." He leaned back into his chair. "You will be perfectly okay. Just stick to the script kyría mou, and we will succeed." He held out pieces of parchment. Her taking them with a nod of the head before wordlessly leaving the study.

The halls were considerably colder, or maybe it was her newest task setting in. But all she knew was that this was important, and that she could not mess up.

* * *

**E**ntering her room, she was greeted with many boxes of different sizes and colors. She was positive this was the appearance part of the plan. And groaned, throwing the boxes on the floor so she could flop onto her bed.

Soon the green eyed young woman was asleep.

* * *

**A** dark green hooded figure entered the small tavern on the outskirts of Sea Port. Eyes followed the slumped figure over to the bar, and watched as it slapped a pale hand onto the worn wood.

"An ale." She ordered casting a look around the crowded space. Nothing suspicious. And so the misty blue eyed female slowly removed her hood. She could never be too careful. Especially around here. Bellaria had already seen two of the guards from the Forbidden Seas in neighboring towns, nearly having been caught once she kept her hood up at all times now.

The thick bar maid pushed a frothing drink in front of her nose, holding out her grubby hand for payment. Bellaria's hand slipped a sickle into it, and watched as the woman deposited the coin into her bosom.

Cringing, she took a hesitant sip of the amber liquid. She thought over the progress she had made so far. The file had less than one fourth of the parchment that it had previously held. Since it had to be within a certain time period, sixteen years worth of pigs had been canceled out. Thee other's eliminated through her careful footwork. It had been a few weeks, her traveling skills becoming better after the first fight she almost found herself in.

All of her funds she had stowed away were coming in handy. But she was very frugal. Only staying at the cheapest of places. She looked down at the file she had in her hands. The next person was a rich Trader, with many ships docked in sea port. Hopefully he had some answers. She felt he did.

* * *

**T**he usually rosy cheeked Head Maiden was now a pasty white. Her hair no longer neat, but rather stood on end from the stress that woman Bellaria had put her under. Her prized bird had some how escaped from the golden cage she had provided, and she was feeling the pain.

Then woman paced her quarters again, the business was slow, the portions of food becoming meeker. She was doing everything she could to maintain the Forbidden Seas. The Head Maiden had even sent some of her most trusted men to search for her lost bird.

They had seen her. She knows they had, but she still seemed to slip through her fingers each time. Though the orange haired woman had to admit that she was curious as to why her precious bird had left her cage. What was possibly so important to risk her place in society? What caused her mademoiselle to change he heart?

Sighing the woman fell back into her pink love seat, trying not to pull her hair out. The Forbidden Seas would not continue without their prized bird.

* * *

**N**ew trunks full of lavish clothing sat in neat piles upon the black Gothic carriage. White horses neighed in anxiousness, their hooves pawing on the cobblestone courtyard.

Ana slowly made her way towards the carriage and the anxious burgundy entourage standing nearby. It was her father's most trusted followers, he stood taller than the others, his golden embroidered robes standing out in the dying light of the sun.

"Father," She nodded in acknowledgment towards the other followers, who bowed in response. "I am ready to leave." She summoned a small smile. Looking down one more time at all the information she had memorized days ago. She did not know how long he would make her stay at the Grand Regal Palace, but she knew it would be awhile. And so she hugged him, it was received with a stiff pat.

She stepped back looking at the person she idolized above all else.

"Be safe kyría mou. Open the locket when you reach the palace." He gave her a small smile, holding the papers that she had reluctantly placed into his hands. And with one last longing glance towards the mansion she called home, Ana entered the carriage that would take her onto her newest mission, looking down at the locket that had been given to her days before.

It was a simple silver locket with her aliases family crest embellished into it. Her father said that it would make her recognizable as the hire to the House of Treth.

* * *

**T**he carriage stopped at a lavish inn, vines curling around the entry way. Ana was helped out by an older gentle man with a warm smile.

"Lady Affodille?" The man asked leading her to a comfortable sitting area.

"Zat tis me." She nodded, speaking in a quiet manner with a weak Privietian accent. She sent a small smile to the older man, as he left her side to speak to the inn keeper. Ana sat, watching the servants bring in her many trunks. It was a shame that tomorrow they would have to be stacked once again. Ana looked away, instead choosing to admire her surroundings. It was a cozy place, and in fact very large for a family run inn.

"Lady Affodille?" A thin nasally voice asked. Ana awoke from her thoughts, looking towards the speaker, a tiny red haired maid with brown eyes.

"Ves?" The tiny girl shook, and it took all of Ana's will power to not comfort the poor thing.

"Yourroomisready." She spoke fast and quietly, scared out of her wits.

"Zank Vous." Ana smiled, standing up and followed the girl up to my suite. As soon as she was gone and my door closed, the young woman sighed, pulling off the tiny torture chambers that had been on my feet. Father never made her wear heels, or other feminine products. He allowed Ana to wear boys boots, though she still wore the occasional dress, Ana usually wore pants.

And so now, she was dieing, and regretting her stubborn love for pants. For now, her father had not even allowed one pair of her pants to be packed. Luckily, though, she had sneaked in her most love boots and hunters vest. Her beloved weapons of course had been allowed. And were safely stowed away in one of her larger trunks.

Pulling off her large frilly dress, Ana laid down across her temporary resting place, falling into a deep slumber.

Ana awoke the next day to the light knocking on the door. She quickly slide under the covers, placing the dress from the day before on a vacant chair.

"Oui? Vous may come in." She answered in character once more.

"Your breakfast my Lady." A plump haired woman placed a colorful breakfast on her own tiny dinning table.

"Zank Vous." She smiled as the lady courtesied and scurried away. Ana bit back a laugh and made her way over towards the wonderful smelling breakfast.

Ana's morning went smoothly, her trunks had been neatly stacked upon the carriage once more as she readied to leave, her escort, wordlessly opening the door, ushering her in. Ana leaned back against the cushioned inside of her temporary means of travel, allowing slumber to slowly pull her in.

* * *

**A** light rap awoke the sleeping belle, the carriage had stopped again. Rubbing cautiously at her eyes, Ana answered in character once more.

"Are ve here?" She rearranged her slightly crumpled travel wear.

"Yes my Lady." A muffled voice replied, followed by the opening of her carriage door. They were in a wooded area, the land smelling of pine and fresh grass.

"Leave my trunks, E'll only be needing ze top one." The wrinkled mans face lightened a tad bit at the sound of less work. Ana stifled a chuckle, gliding towards the manor's door. There was not an inn close by, and so she had been forced to take up camp in her alias's cousin twice removed, Lord Gregorth of Lyiren House.

Her hand, jotted out to grasp the knocker, her escort struggling with her trunk behind her. The door opened suddenly, a plump graying maidservant smiled before her.

"Lady Affodille, it tis so nice to see you." She woman ushered her in. "You haven't been here since you was a baby." Ana only nodded, uncomfortable with the maids openness.

"Itz been eh long time." She allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"My Lord sends his regrets. He was not allowed to be here today, problems with the ships." Ana only nodded in understanding.

"Here you are my lady, your room." Ana stepped into the

The fading sunlight eerily cascaded into the deep purple room. The escort quietly laid her single trunk down by the foot of the large mahogany bed. The chatty maid only curtsied, leaving Ana alone in her thoughts. Loosening the back of her traveling gown, she slipped the heavy garment off, and slid under the feathery soft covers. Fighting sleep no longer as it claimed her once more.

* * *

**A**n urgent feeling pulled her from her slumber, just in time to her a light shuffling of feet in the wooden corridors. Ana's hand found the pair of silver daggers on her thigh, quietly removing the heavy comforter, and lightly padding to the wall next to the door. The shuffling became closer, stopping outside her door.

Ana breathed in deeply, becoming in tune with her surroundings as the door slowly opened. And before the three intruders could comprehend what had happened, a throat had been slit. Ana continued to injure a second man, though failed to disarm the third before the sparing began.

The two men fought like a team, working while the other set up attack. That did nothing to sway Ana, who only smiled, slowly carving the men, one small cut at a time. It was when they had backed her into a corner that the two men became careless, believing themselves to have won. Ana, acted scared, pressing her back into the corner.

"Who are vous? Vat do vous vant?" She shivered, her night gown not keeping out the cold breeze.

"Your head." The larger one replied.

"You were supposed to be gone Affodille." The smaller one taunted.

"Gone?" She pretended to cringe as they took another step closer. Just one more step, she chanted.

"Yeah. Not all there." The smaller one smirked.

"Crazy?" Ana asked, now slightly curious. The two men nodded, taking the final step forward, and before either could react, their red blood spilled from their jugular onto the wooden floor, slowly soaking.

Pulling the bodies into the porcelain bathroom, she stacked them carefully in the large bathtub. Ana then hastily packed up her remaining items, depositing the bloodied daggers back into their hidden hilt underneath her blood stained night gown, and left, dragging her trunk behind her.

Ana stood in front of the foreboding oak front doors, hoping to never visit this manor again. Her bloodied hands twisted the knob, pushing forward, not once looking back. She had only taken a step, when her escorts bloodied corpse almost tripped her, he laid, like a rag doll, his body limp, a dagger protruding from his chest.

All she could do was mutter a few words in Latin before descending the marble stairs and dragging her trunk towards the carriage and the calm white steed.

Throwing her trunk carelessly into the cabin, Ana tightened the restraints on the other trunks, and hopped onto the top, grabbing the reigns and galloping off into the moonlit woods.

* * *

**T**he muddy road, swerved on for as far as the eye could meet, winding up the mountain side and over. Ana could only imagine the mountains behind that, and cringed. She wondered how mad her father would be if she headed back, and if he would kill her... Deciding for the umpteenth time that her life was more important, she continued on.

* * *

**T**he gray of morning began to show, Ana was now half way up the mountain, her steed still trotting on, steady and strong. It was to Ana's great irritation that the gray of morning was not the only thing that began to show, but also the large sickle sized drops of rain water that now soaked her soiled night gown beyond recognizable.

But instead of stopping, Ana continued on. She had just reached the top of the mountian, the view would have been beautiful, if the rain hadn't blurred her vision. And if her vision had not been blurred, Ana also could have seen that on the other side of the mountain was the beginning of a large stone wall.

That was not the case though, Ana did not see any signs of civilization, and so felt her self slowly begin give up. The rain drops became larger, and more frequent until she could only see the reins and horse tail in front of her.

She did not see the large foreboding wall as she began to pass it. Ana only realized that she had passed anything when the large gate in front of her opened suddenly, causing the horse to stop suddenly.

"Whoa there!" She shouted, squinting into the droplets. She could hear the single hoof beats of a different horse, coming closer. A gruff voice began to shout at her.

"You, sir what is your business here?" Ana tried to answer, but the cold drops of rain water had finally gotten to her person, and all she could do was shiver, her thin night gown doing nothing for her warmth.

"I-I-I-" The man drew closer.

"Lady Affodille? Is that you?" Ana attempted to nod, and ended up looking slightly crazed.

"Y-y-y-e-e-s-s-s-s." Ana finally spat out at the blurred figure. Ana watched as he left her side for a moment, heading towards the gate.

"Open the gate!" He shouted. Ana watched as both iron doors opened. Her hands refused to move though, frozen to the reins and immobile. She watched helplessly as the man led the horse along without her help. If she could have seen through the heavy down pour she would have seen lush green surrounding a long cobblestone pathway.

The cobblestone pathway that she was right now being led down.

After what seemed like hours, they stopped, carriage and all. Ana listened as the man jumped off his steed. She then felt warm hands picking her up, carrying her up many long stairs.

She finally closed her eyes, no longer able to keep them open from fatigue, and just listened. A knocker was hit against a large surface, the man greeted by a guard.

"Edw-" the robust voice paused. "What is that?!" it screamed loudly.

"Lady Affodille." The man carrying her answer, taking her into warmth and dryness, but her shivering did not stop, in fact it became worse.

"We've got to get her warm." Ana groaned, warm had never sounded so heavenly.

"She was supposed to be here earlier, what happened?"

"I have no idea, I just found her outside the gate." The man readjusted his grip on the tiny girl.

"Guards, what is the problem?" An authoritative voice rang through the vast room.

"Your Majesty, we found Lady Affodille outside the gates." Ana, stiffened slightly her mission began now, what ever it was.

"That is her?" The voice boomed in disgust.

"Yes your highness."

"That is Lady Affodille?"

"Yes your highness." Ana listened to the baffled voice once more before finally allowing her head to loll to the side, and the darkness to claim her. One could only fight their body for so long, and Ana had been in a war ever since her departure from the Lyrien Manor.

_ Her hand slowly parted the transparent red curtains, her bare feet upon the cold marble balcony sending shivers up her spine. Ana took in her immediate surroundings. _

_ It was a majestic garden, similar to the ones she once read of in her books. An archway to her far left led into a overgrown flower garden, full of vibrant color. To her left was a beautiful meadow, surrounded by elder trees and one old oak tree. Neither of those beauties interested her though. _

_ It was the towering ivy draped endless walls of the maze, that occupied most of the garden that interested her. It was as if the wind was whispering to her, urging her towards the entrance. She needed to find something. Something that she knew resided in those walls. It was not until her fifth step forward that Ana realized she had began to walk towards the marble steps and down to the maze. _

_ Ana made to turn around, she tried to step back towards the parted curtains, but instead found herself walking down the marble steps. She tried to resist the tug of the feeling, only brining tears to her eyes and herself even closer to the entrance._

_ Ana was now only a few feet away from the beginning of the ivy walls. Tears flowed steadily from her eyes, the wind blowing her light golden hair... Ana stopped, grabbing the long soft hair that was not her own. The soft strands were several shades too light, it was as if someone had succeeded in capturing sunlight. _

_ Ana finally gave in, allowing her feet to carry her down the many pathways, her foreign hair trailing behind her like a cape. _

_ Her feet began to ache, tiny rocks embedding themselves into her soft heels. Panic unlike any other filled her chest as she found her seventeenth dead end, her hands pounding the wall, more tear drops forming over her dried tears. And before Ana could understand what was happening, she had shouted._

_ "Parier! My baby where did you put her?" Ana covered her mouth, that wasn't her voice, it was silky and smooth, like a soothing ocean wave. Her fist pounded on the wall, and then on nothing as the __cold stone disappeared. Ana could only stare in shock as her feet were suddenly under soft wet grass. _

_ The walls had all disappeared, leaving behind a green meadow surrounded by tightly grown trees that gave the appearance of yet another wall. Ana looked on towards the beautiful stone fountain in the center of the grass. An alluring morbid statue of a mother, trying to keep hold of her baby as a cloaked figure standing upon treasures, take the child. Water flowed from the womans eyes and dress, pooling around the two. _

_ Ana felt herself walking towards the fountain, falling to her knees as she looked into the surface of the mother's tears. Misty blue eyes framed by golden hair and pale skin looked back at her. It was not Ana. It was not her. That was not Ana's eyes, nor her hair or skin. Her vision blurred, fading back into black. _

With a gasp, Ana awoke from her deep slumber. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, her clothes not of her choosing, and the rag upon her forehead definitely not applied by herself. Holding back the scream of panic she wanted to let loose, she instead relaxed, remembering her carriage ride. Slowly her memories returned, leading up to her arrival to the Grand Palace.

A door slowly opened, as the smell of fresh porridge entered the large lavish room. An off key humming of a nursery diddy approached.

"Oh! My Lady!" Ana tensed as the sound of a platter falling and china breaking reached her ears. "Y-y-your up!"

"Et seemz I am." Ana muttered, pushing herself up, leaning against the headboard and taking in the maidservant's accident.

"I am s-s-sorry my lady. I-I-I'll-"

"Et ez fine." Ana waved he pale hand carelessly in the air. "I em not hungray." The maidservant nodded, picking up the ruined china bowl and overturned silver platter and scurrying out the suite.

A bout of nausea took over as she attempted to leave the confines of her canopy bed. White silk trapping her in. She paused, allowing it to pass before continuing her pursuit of standing up.

The room tilted at odd angles as Ana successfully planted both pale feet upon the cold granite floors. Stumbling forwards, she cautiously made her way towards the fuzzy image of a large wardrobe. Ana wheezed, gasping for air from her excursion of energy thus far.

Her chin length dirty hair covered her blurring vision as she leaned her weak body against the uncomfortable wooden wardrobe. Maybe, she should just wait in bed, maybe they would forget she was even there and let the sick girl recover in peace, they probably wouldn't though.

And that thought was what kept the half lidded sickly emerald eyes open and slightly alert, the thought that she would become noticed and not remain a shadow. That people would pay attention to the sickly second cousin of the Duchess of Montage whom arrived after the murder of four men, that has suspiciously taken place at her second cousin's house, Lord Gregorth, whom is cousin to the Duchess of Montage.

No, Ana's objective was not to be seen nor heard, but to listen and operate within the background. That was what her presence and alias would be, quiet and shy, insightful and proper. The woman of little color and jewelry, of plain wardrobe and simple hair.

After Ana had dressed in a simple light blue gown, wide sleeves, covering her wrists and flowing elegantly behind her. The waist was accentuated, and the neckline conservative. If Ana could describe the gown in one word it would be plain. The only other color being a dark brown piping, plain and colorless, unlike the other vibrant dresses so frequently displayed in court.

Tying her hair back into a simple braid with one ribbon, Ana made her way towards the door, admiring the silver metal... Her locket! Bringing her hands down to her neck, she searched for the simple thin silver chain. It wasn't there.

Panic bubbled up in her lower abdomen, she needed the locket. Her father, had left her mission in there. Where could she have left it? Where was it? Ana began pacing around her borrowed room, after having ruined the bed in her search. Ana groaned, pounding her head upon the cold walls in aggravation. A disgruntled scream broke free from her pursed lips.

The sound of a door opening brought the sickly girl back from her rampage. She assessed her surroundings. Her empty trunks laid in disarray opened from her . The bed covers and pillows spread out over the room, gowns and dresses scattered, she had searched every corner of the room, every nook and cranny, it had been a fruitless search though.

Ana slowly pulled her eyes from her surroundings to find a very shocked, rather young maidservant standing frozen in the doorway. The dirty haired Ana cleared her throat, standing up and adjusting her slightly wrinkled dress. The maidservant slowly awakened from her shock.

"Lady Affodille?" The girl averted her eyes, her small voice squeaking and timid.

"Oui?" She swayed lightly trying to maintain her balance.

"I am here to escort you down to the dining quarters."

"Zat sounds vunderful." Ana attempted a small encouraging smile, it ended up somewhere between a grimace and a pout.

The maidservant curtsied and turned around leading Ana towards an uncertain doom.

* * *

**The End, for now. **

**Now lets recap:**

**-Bellaria, Ana's mother, has left her prison (luxurious suite in a home for harlots) in search of the truth behind her child's disappearance.**

**-Ana has made it to the Grand Regal Palace alive and well for the most part.**

**-The Head Maiden of the Forbidden Seas (or said home for harlots) is trying to keep her business afloat by sending men to look for her prized bird (Bellaria).**

**-The Man of mystery (my version of Rumplestiltskin) whom Ana's father made a debt with has raised Ana to be a lethal weapon**

**-Ana's father has yet to be found ;)**

**That's all for now folks. Thanks for even taking the time to read this. I would really appreciate your feedback :)**

**Thanks Again.**

**-l.e.a.l.s**


End file.
